


tell me and kiss me at the sametime

by tragaedy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: donghyuck and mark grow up together





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from thunder by roy blair. thanks to the gc for this lol

Donghyuck found out about new things a lot, and he always took the time to tell Mark all about them; like the secret hallway in school where they could play with their 3Ds, stupid pointless life hacks from off the internet, and video game hacks. And Mark would either say “cool dude,” with fascinated eyes or “that’s not cool dude” with boredom.

But today, Mark was really fucking freaked out.

“People watch this shit and it gets them–” Donghyuck looked back at his bedroom door before continuing in a hushed whisper, “hard.”

Mark blinked, he had gotten hard a couple times before for no reason at all. Sometimes it was in the morning or when he went over his sister’s friends house to hangout. He had not realized the correlation between his attraction toward his older sister’s friend to his erections. “People record themselves having… Sex?”

“Yeah dude! It’s like this whole industry where they sell it on dvds and stuff.”

“Do you even know how sex works?”

“No… Do you?”

Mark shook his head.

“Well we’re about to find out.”

Apparently Donghyuck had found out about porn through his older brother, as he had gotten his first erection and didn’t know who to go to. His older brother had explained how to take care of stiffies through the big world of porn and masturbation. The boy, haven just started middle school, was fascinated with new ways to live with his raging hormones and puberty.

Donghyuck got a hold of his computer, and went to the incognito tab with shaky fingers. He typed in the porn website, eyes straight at the screen as Mark looked between the boy and the computer. Clicking on the site; their gaze was upon tons of filthy previews for videos and vulgar ads for ‘Sex now!’ and ‘Get a bigger dick today!’

Mark licked his lips, as he saw a particular video of two girls kissing.

“Hey, lets see that one.”

“No! We have to see boy and girl. Don’t you want to know how sex goes on?”

“You’re right.” Donghyuck was always right.

The boy clicked on a video of a man softly fucking a girl open laid across a hotel bed. Her pretty brown eyes blinked up at the camera as she softly moaned. Mark was surprised to say the least, and as he turned around to see Donghyuck, so was he.

“Our penis goes inside there?”

“I think so.”

Mark’s cock twitched in his boxers. “I’m getting hard.”

“Me too.” Donghyuck’s curly hair bounced as he looked at his pants before looking back up again. “That girl is really pretty, don’t you think?”

Mark’s eyes were glued to the man’s big cock splitting her open; his veiny arms and blue tattoos. “She is… But that guy is really sexy.”

Donghyuck paused the video to look at his best friend. “You like boys?”

“I-I don’t know.” Mark looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Donghyuck hummed. “I think I like both.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well maybe so do I?”

“Maybe.”

They finish up the video and after close the computer.


	2. 2

It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.

Mark simply wanted to jerk off real quick before going to sleep. So he whipped out his dick and put porn on his phone in the quiet of the night. His mother was downstairs probably watching her show and his dad was at work. It was a nice setting to relax and let go of all the stress that came when you’re 16.

However, Donghyuck just simply didn’t understand, because midway through Mark’s jerk off session, the shorter boy is bursting through his best friend's bedroom door with tears running down his face.

Mark yelped as he quickly let go of his cock and turned off his phone.

Donghyuck hesitated in the middle of the room.

“What the fuck man!” Mark shouted at his best friend.

Donghyuck sniffled. “Were you jacking off?”

The taller finally looked concerned as he realized the boy’s state. “Yeah… But are you okay?”

“It’s fine I’ll get over it.”

Mark frowned. “But–”

“Move over.”

“What?”

“I said move over.”

And Mark always complied. Donghyuck wiped his tears quickly as he sat next to him.

“Continue.”

Mark blinked.

“I’ll join you.”

“Dude, I don’t think you’re thinking clearly right now–”

“I said, continue.”

So eventually Mark did, he turned on his phone and restarted the video he was watching and put his hand on himself. The boy didn’t fail to realize his best friend do the same. Donghyuck didn’t say anything about the video being gay porn, but just simply let his actions speak for himself.

Mark felt warm and cozy settled next to him, and surprisingly comfortable as he stroked himself.

They hadn’t seen each other naked since they were 13 so it was obvious how much they had grown in size.

“Mark.” Donghyuck moaned in a whisper as he stared at the screen, the hand on his cock slightly squeezing himself.

“What?”

“I uh, need to tell you something...”


End file.
